


Hands Off

by writersstudy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Jongin-centric, M/M, Molestation, Other, no non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 20:50:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6486991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writersstudy/pseuds/writersstudy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kim Jongin does not, under any circumstances, like being touched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands Off

Kim Jongin does not, under any circumstances, like being touched. 

In the seventh grade, Jongin had been one of the students organizing the middle school yearbook. He would stay after school nearly every day and work with the advisor to complete each individual page. On occasion, other students would stay as well. One of these students was Park Chanyeol, an eighth grader that Jongin knew from band (Jongin played flute, Chanyeol trombone). Chanyeol was known for being overly touchy and even exposing himself to students on the bus and in locker rooms. However, Jongin didn’t think of these incidents as anything that would ever affect him. 

Some days, it was just Jongin and Chanyeol with their science teacher and advisor, Mr. Wu. Chanyeol started a habit of sitting in the seat right behind Jongin. The younger boy, who grew uncomfortable from sitting for long periods of time, would occasionally sit on the desk or even on the lab benches or the floor. One day, when he was sitting on the desk, feet in the chair and laptop balanced on his thighs, Chanyeol decided to reach out and grab Jongin’s knee. The younger brushed it off as a joke, knocked the hand off, and turned so it couldn’t happen again. The next day, it happened, and Chanyeol wouldn’t stop when asked. Jongin ended up moving seats and a stern glare from Mr. Wu kept Chanyeol at bay. A few days later, however, Chanyeol was in the seat behind Jongin again, and his hand was grabbing Jongin’s thigh instead of his knee. Jongin moved again, but Chanyeol followed him under the guise of having to check something on Jongin’s computer. The next time that it happened, Jongin told Mr. Wu and Chanyeol spent his yearbook periods working in the hall for the rest of the year. 

Jongin was more than grateful when Chanyeol graduated and moved on to high school in June. He had continued with small things outside of yearbook, hugging Jongin in the hallways and hanging around his friends as an excuse. They ended up at different high schools when Jongin was a freshman (Jongin went to Regional, Chanyeol to Tech), but Chanyeol transferred to Regional at the beginning of his junior (Jongin’s sophomore) year. Fortunately, they weren’t around each other much and Jongin never suffers advances from Chanyeol again.

At the beginning of Jongin’s junior year (Chanyeol’s senior), Chanyeol is arrested on charges of child endangerment, indecent exposure, and statutory rape. As it turns out, Chanyeol, aged seventeen, had made advances on kids, aged twelve, at a summer camp he worked for. About a year later, as Jongin’s starting to apply for colleges, Chanyeol is sentenced to five years in prison and has his name added to the list of registered sexual offenders. 

Kim Jongin does not, under any circumstances, like being touched.

Jongin had never considered Chanyeol’s actions to be molestation until after his arrest. They talked about unhealthy relationships, consent, and rape during Health 11. Jongin would look at the list of things considered to be molestation and make a checklist of things he had experienced. He would shy away from people’s hands, especially if they were aimed toward his legs or headed for a hug. Even small things, like holding hands, had been ruined for him by Chanyeol’s actions. Even though he’s never told his parents or any teachers (aside from the science teacher, who had witnessed it and prevented further actions), he still feels slightly absolved by the fact that Chanyeol is in jail, and will be even when Jongin is graduating college. 

It’s April now, and Jongin is more comfortable with touching people. He initiates more, accepts more. Slowly, he gets better.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a true story, my true story, using Jongin and Chanyeol as characters. Jongin represents myself, and Chanyeol represent P.G. I chose Chanyeol purely for his initials (P.C. is very close to P.G.). The ending is open because the story really hasn't ended yet. I hope you enjoyed reading.


End file.
